


Aftermath

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is not alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501





	Aftermath

He can't breathe.

Just cannot get a breath.

It feels like there is a stone lodged in his chest.

The pain, Oh God,  _the pain..._

 

Tears force themselves like hot acid from between raw eyelids.

He doesn't feel his knees throbbing where they have been pressed into the dirt for hours by the dead weight of his body.

 

If he could  _just_ draw a breath; ease the bands of steel that felt like they were encircling his chest.

 

Dean swiped angrily at the salty tear tracks on his cheeks, his gaze never leaving the familiar figure on the ground before him.

 

"I can't..." the words tear from him accompanied by a raw, desperate sob.

 

Dean cleared his throat, wincing at the dry rasp from disuse.

 

"Buddy, Cas... I can't do this, don't make me.  _Please Cas,_ I need you...

 

Dean's body folded forward without conscious thought, his forehead pressed into the familiar canvas of the Angel's trenchcoat, the smell of lightning and ozone fading into the night air.

 

Dean's hands clutched the coat and drew the angel's still and unresponsive body close.

 

His anguished plea tore the night, " _CASTIEL!!!_..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
